Mark: Time Janitor
Mark: Time Janitor is an action-adventure-comedy video game series created and developed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Synopsis A time janitor is sent by the TFBI to find and stop time rifts and other time problems. Games *''Mark: Time Janitor'' (2006) *''Mark II: Time Danger (2009) *Mark: The Time Eater'' (2010) *''TBD'' (20??) *''TBD'' (20??) Characters Main *'Mark Thomas' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Time Pack' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD Supporting *'Janice Sumbers' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Don Blanc' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a time agent and June’s partner. *'June Bliss' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a time agent and Don’s partner. *'The Time Boss' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Robo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Historical figures *'Odysseus' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Leonardo Da Vinci' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Robin Hood' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Little John' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Friar Tuck' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Christopher Columbus' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'George Washington' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Abraham Lincoln' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Abraham Van Helsing' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Sherlock Holmes' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Dr. John Watson' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Charles Darwin' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Pierre and Marie Curie' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Kath Soucie, respectively) - TBD *'Franklin Roosevelt' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Winston Churchill' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Charles de Gaulle' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Anne Frank' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'The Time Switcher' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a powerful, rogue time guardian who sucks souls to stay young and tries to rule all timelines. **'Bella' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Sluggy' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Bruno' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Imperion the Time Eater' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD **'Karm' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - a clone of Mark who has white hair and a scar. **'Lori' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a follower of Imperion who dresses like a waitress. **'Pengix' (voiced by TBD) - a penguin-like creature. *'Lilith '(voiced by TBD) - TBD Historical figures *'Ares' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Julius Caesar' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Attila the Hun' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - TBD *'Blackbeard' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Sheriff of Nottingham' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Napoleon Bonaparte' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Prof. James Moriarty' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jack the Ripper' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Count Dracula' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Billy the Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jesse James' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Al Capone' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bonnie and Clyde' (also voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - TBD *'Adolf Hitler' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Joseph Stalin' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD Television adaption Gallery Mark Thomas.png|Mark Thomas. Time Pack.png|Time Pack. Janice Sumbers.png|Janice Sumbers. Don Blanc and June Bliss.png|Don Blanc and June Bliss. The Time Boss.png|The Time Boss. The Time Switcher (Masked).png|Time Switcher. The Time Switcher (Unmasked).png|Time Switcher (unmasked). Bella (MTJ).png|Bella. Sluggy.png|Sluggy. Bruno (MTJ).png|Bruno. Imperion the Time Eater.png|Imperion the Time Eater. Comic book series Crossover comic See Mark + Collin: Time Clash. On August 2016, a year before the CTSB comic series was revived, Archtive Partners released a 6-issue /''Collin the Speedy Boy'' miniseries event. Trivia *This franchise is a bit adult-oriented, compared to Collin the Speedy Boy and Bailey the Face Paint Hero, as every game released has at least a T rating, mainly due to the presence of violence, crude humor, strong language (although censored) and suggestive themes. Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:T Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Franchises